Beauty and the Beast
by TheSourceofKawaii
Summary: Naruto and Hinata: Two unlikely friends. And one very unlikely pair. But with one another's support what will happen? Only time will tell... A Naruhina story!
1. Chapter 1: Loud and Quiet

**_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it!_  
Naruto: Like what?**

**Hinata: I think this is the story of how we first met...**

**Naruto:That's embarrassing! Take it off! Take the story of right now!**

**Sakura: No no don't! *Laughs uncontrollably***

**Sasuke: *Shares with every one on his contact list*  
Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Hinata: Now now, Naruto-kun don't resort to-**

**Naruto: AAAAGGH!  
Sasuke: HYA!**

**Sakura: *Facepalms***

**Hinata: -violence... *sigh***

_**Oh man they're fighting again... sorry for the hold up. Heh heh... ENJOY**_

******************NARUTO+HINATA : 5 YEARS OLD******************

_**Normal POV**_

It was the first ever day of school and Hinata was both eager and reluctant. She didn't know if she could ever actually become a _**real actual real**_ ninja! But she had to try her best. She had to 'uphold the family name.' She couldn't let herself be the one to soil the line of great, _**real actual real**_ ninjas of the Hyuga family. So the little five year old braced herself to enter the classroom.

All the new students were told to line up while the teacher stood at the door, welcoming all the children and issuing them to their finally got to the front of the line.

"Ohayo! You can call me Iruka-sensei. What is your name, young lady?" the teacher said with a warm smile on his face.

His smile comforted her a bit. "H- Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you. Okay, You sit... Ah in the front row between... let's see... Ino and uhh.. Aha, Kiba.

"Ano... Sensei?" Hinata quietly murmured, looking at the seating plan in Iruka-sensei's hands.

"Yes?"

"There is no one sitting in the back row, i noticed. Eto... May i sit there?"

"Alone?"

Hinata nodded with certainty.

Iruka-sensei patted her head and nodded. "If that's what you want. Now go on in."

Hinata was feeling more confident now, because of Iruka-sensei's kindness.

She took a seat. The reason she chose the back row was because she was never really any good at socializing. Sitting alone, at the back where no one would pay attention to her, was the much easier option.

"Class, as you all know, I am Iruka-sensei and I now know all of your names too. If you want to become the best you can be, you will have to listen well and pay good attention during my classes. Also, attendance and punctuality are key if you want to be able to-"

"What does punch you ality mean?" A girl with bleach blonde hair asked.

"Well Miss Yamanaka It means-"

"*YAWN* HELLO!" a loud voice coming from the doorway yelled.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Na-rU-TO!"

"Aa, that's me." A boy with wild blond hair and bright orange clothes appeared, grinning a goofy grin.

"Perhaps you can explain to Ino what punctuality means." Iruka-sensei said, calmer this time.

"Perhaps no, cuz' i dunno."

"Take a wild guess."

"I guess it's like how punchable you are. Like 'ughh you're so annoying. Ugh. Your punctuality is so high!" Naruto guessed as he made punches at the air, obviously proud of his answer.

"No"

"Are you sure because it makes sense! Like-"

"No. Go and sit on the third row, next to Sasuke."

"Sas-who-ke?"

" There," Iruka-sensei pointed at a serious looking kid with raven hair and bangs that cast shadows across his solemn face.

Hinata was in awe. This boy, Naruto, was so...

His hair was utterly intriguing. How did it manage to look the way it did? All the individual spikes. How was is possible that his hair could look both spiky and soft and cuddly? And he wore goggles on his forehead. They looked cool! Maybe they were there to act as a forehead protector, the ones that _**real actual real**_ ninjas wore. _That's a good idea, _she thought._ It looks... nice too._ His clothes were so unique. That was the word. This boy, Naruto, was so... Unique.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"There." Iruka pointed at a real serious looking guy who was clutching both his hands together, bringing his interlocked fingers to his mouth.

"Aa." I said, and walked to my seat. I stopped in my tracks when i felt Sasuke's glare pierce into me. I glared straight back at him.

"Iruka-sensei."

"What is it?!"

"This isn't my seat."

" Well according to my good friend: Mr Seating plan, it is."

"I wanna sit somewhere else." I said, my glare remained and didn't waver.

"Naruto, there _are_ no other seats." Iruka-sensei sighed

I intensified my glare and then cut it off so i could look around. And at the back there was a seat next to an indigo-haired girl who wore a huge beige coat. Oooh hoo hoo it looked fuzzy, and warm and fluffy and- wait what was I looking for? Oh yeah.

"There's a seat right there." I pulled a duh-idiot face at Iruka.

I walked up to the back and sat down. "Hi" I murmured to the girl and returned my attention to Iruka-sensei.

I just now had realized that the whole class was staring at me. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Heh, heh. Ahem, um continue."

Iruka-sensei looked disappointed. But then he laughed. "There's just no changing you Naruto. Well anyway, can anyone tell me what chakra means?"

_**Hinata's POV**_

He walked up to Sasuke. He didn't want to sit with Sasuke. I wondered why. He stared at me and it looked like he was...drooling? I shrunk into my coat. Then ... he... sat next to me.

"Hi" he said, taking a quick look at me. He quickly turned his head to the front of the classroom.

"H-hello" I tried to reply, but It came out as a whisper. He didn't look like he had heard. _Oh well. I guess it's the same as always, _I thought as i played with my hair for some reason.

_**Normal POV**_

The class was all about the basics. And Hinata listened keenly. As bored as Naruto was, he really did try to actually pick up on what Iruka-sensei was saying. But lunchtime was nearing. And Naruto was hungry. He was having a mental conversation with himself: _ . __**SHUT UP. **__BUT I'M HUNGRYYYY! __**YEAH THANKS FOR REMINDING ME.**__RAMEN. __**OHHH you're right... I REALLY DO WANT SOME RAMEN...**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

My stomach grumbled but luckily it looked like no one had heard. I heard a giggle coming from the girl next to me. Her laugh was soft and quiet. It was actually quite contagious, since I started laughing too, but quieter than usual. She smiled, and then looked to the blackboard.

Now I was interested. "Hey, i'm Naruto, who are you?" I asked her.

She turned to me and smiled again. "M-my n-name is Hinata" she stuttered.

I smiled back and my smile grew when Iruka-sensei called "Alright, everyone, lunchtime."

I walked through the backyard of the classroom, after I had heated up my ramen in the teacher's kitchen. There were groups of people, sitting together, chatting happily, and sharing food with eachother. Is that what friends did? I'd never had any friends. Well... well it was a good thing! I wouldn't want to share my ramen with anybody anyway. But...I wished at least _one_ person would acknowledge me as a friend. Then someone caught my eye. Hinata - the one with the furry coat, the quiet laugh and the stutter. She was sitting on one of the benches near some rose bushes, and she looked mesmerised by some butterfly. She was all on her own... And so was I...

"OKAY!" I strode on past all the other students and hopped on to the seat next to Hinata. I grinned down at her. "Hello Hinata-chan!" I said jovially.

She looked up at me. "Oh, h-hello Naruto... kun." she smiled. "Are you, um, going to sit down?"

"Huh?" I realized I was just standing on the bench leaning over Hinata. "Oh, yeah." I plopped down next to her. The butterfly flew away, and Hinata brought her food out. I took that as a cue to eat my beloved FOOD."Itadakimasu!" I recited before digging in to my ramen. I finished it in a minute.

Hinata ate slowly and gracefully, but when she finished her meal...she brought out a cookie from her bag. Yum, cookies.

"Naruto-kun, h-here." She handed me half of the cookie, a serene smile on her face.

"Thankyou! You know ... Hinata-chan, I like you! Do you...want to be friends? I asked. I knew she would say no but when has Uzumaki Naruto ever been scared to get turned down?

Hinata nodded. "H-hai! Let's be friends! Because you're funny, and I like you too." her face turned to the colur of one of the roses on the bush. How did she do that? Was it a ninja technique? I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Haha!" I grinned. Probably the widest, happiest grin I had ever made.

I had a friend! And a nice one too.

**_Please review. I will write the next chapter! It is my duty!_  
Naruto: Hey that wasn't so bad.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun... you passed out on the first sentence.**

**Sakura: So did Sasuke**

**Naruto: HA**

**Sasuke: *Takes icepack off forehead and throws it at Naruto* Dobe. Hn.**

**_Byee! Oh crap Naruto. Did you die?_  
Naruto: The fUtuRe HokAGe don'T DiE! *passes out again***

_**P.S: I added some Japanese so i'll add a glossary at the end.**_

**Sakura: OH OH let me help!**

_**Okay...**_

***Cute Female Ninja Sakura will teach you: Japanese!*_(She's really going all out...)_**

**Ohayo - Good Morning**

**Sensei - Teacher(that's MEEE)**

**Ano/Eto... - Um.../uhh...**

**Aa - Yeah**

**Ramen - A Japanese dish consisting of noodles served in a broth with toppings.(The definition might as well be "Ask Naruto"but you know.)**

**Itadakimasu - An expression used before eating a meal**

**Hai (or in Hinata's case: H-h-h-hai) - Yes**

**-chan - suffix which is added to a name usually if the person is a girl.**

**-kun - suffix which is added to a name usually for a boy.**

**Hn - Um... I have no idea... Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: And that means:**

**Sasuke:... Hn**

**Sakura: Ahem...Moving on.**

**Teme - A super harsh and rude way of saying you! It must never be used on Sasuke-kun! That's why I aim to slap Naruto more than twice, or thrice daily!**

**Dobe - Means Idiot. (Sasuke-kun is also great at describing Naruto! Isn't he a dreamboat!)**

**Sasuke:Hn.*slightest blush appears on cheeks***

_**Heh heh. Thankyou Sensei Sak-**_

**Sakura:SENSEI - THIS MEANS A TEAC-**

_**They know Sakura! Ahem. They know. Byee!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ramen and Umbrella

_**Wazzup, i'm back.**_

**Naruto: Yup, and so am I!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe they don't need to know that.**

**Sakura: Oh heeelll to the no, you are not fighting again! Got that?**

**Sasuke: but-**

**Sakura: GOT THAT DAMN IT?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto:Yeah... **

**Hinata: Sakura...your Inner Sakura is showing...**

**Sakura: WHERE?**

_**I don't own Naruto, obviously!**_

_**Read on, readers!**_

**********************NARUTO+HINATA : 12 YEARS OLD************************ **

Hinata stood in the training area with Naruto. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. 5 new Naruto's appeared!

"Yes! It worked! WWOOoO!" They all screamed.

Hinata was helping Naruto master the technique so that they could both pass the test, to become genins.

"Hinata-chy-aaan!" All 6 Naruto ambushed Her and 1 Naruto remained, hugging her! "Yay, I finally did it! Thanks for your help!"

"H- Hai." Hinata went fire-truck red.

"I think this calls for ramen at Ichiraku's!"

"I've never b-been there before."

"Whaaat? Oh my god we'll go RIGHT NOW! My treat, c'mon!" Naruto dragged her through the crowded street and sat her down on the stool. "Hey old man!"

"I'm coming, i'm coming." An old man appeared. "The usual, Naruto?"

"Yup!" He said, playing with his goggles.

"Okay, i'll just get th- hey! A new face!" He looked at Hinata.

"This is Hinata! My-"

"So you got a girlfriend, huh? I'd say it's a little early but young lov-"

"My best friend!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure, she's not my girlfriend!" He said, going red like Hinata already was.

"What would you like, Hinata?" the old man asked.

"Eto... I don't know where to start..." she muttered to herself, looking at the menu like it was a map.

"Ok first things first, you're holding the menu upside down," Naruto laughed and he turned the menu round. His hands touched hers in the process, so she turned away slightly and blushed.

"You know wh-what? I-i'll just take the s-same as N-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, okay, i'll be back in a minute."

Naruto hummed happily, and Hinata just smiled at him. She was caught smiling.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh n-nothing"

"Hmm?"

"It w-was just funny th-that's all."

"Funny?" Naruto said, and then he laughed too.

"Dinner is served."

They were given the ramen, and Naruto slurped it up right away. Hinata took her time and ate slowly. When they were finished, Naruto grinned and said he'd walk Hinata home.

Naruto's POV

We walked down the dark, damp road. Wait, damp? I looked up at the clouds.

"Oh crap it's gonna rain!" The split second he said the words, he felt drops of water fall on his head. Hinata laughed. "Don't worry." she said, and opened her bag. She brought out a small, lavender umbrella, and opened it. She held it over me and her. I heard the rain pouring and pattering heavily on the top of the umbrella. It was nice, like Hinata and I were in our own little bubble. I looked at Hinata, who had little droplets of glistening water in her dark purple hair. She looked very content looking at the rain. _Probably because she's not in it, or she's happy cause she had ramen. Yeeah, _I thought. _Hey her face is turning kinda pink. And now her face is turning towards me._

"Uhh... N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Y-you're kind of um, staring."

"Huh?" I realized i'd been looking at Hinata the whole time.

"O-oh! Gomen..."

"It's okay. *Sigh* ah I like the rain..."

"Really? Why?"

"It's this is my house..."

"..."

"..."

"..." **(A/N awkward...)**

"O-oh, Naruto, you can borrow my umbrella, s-so you can get home."

"Huh? Oh- oh yeah thanks." I was feeling really nervous. Why? Meh. Maybe it was the exam tomorrow. **(A/N Heh, yeah sure.)**

I took the umbrella. "Goodnight you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. "Thankyou for the food."

"Yeah, no problem" I grinned. I walked back down the street, and when I turned around for no explainable reason, Hinata was still at the door. I waved, she waved back.

"I have a feeling i'm gonna pass tomorrow, and so will Hinata-chan," I said to myself as I walked home. The rain stopped, but I still held up my umbrella.

_**Thanks for reading! Haha imagine the image of Naruto Uzumaki waking down the street with a lavender umbrella, maybe with little purple bows or frills - Use your imagination.**_

**Naruto: It's not funny! I would've caught a cold if Hina-chan wasn't so kind. Hehehehe**

**Hinata: *blushes***

**Kakashi: Sorry i'm late. I got lost on the path of life. **

**Sakura: LIAR!**

**Kakashi: Heh heh, maybe. I have an idea! Write an Icha Icha story!**

_**NO KAKASHI! Byee!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Prank and Purple

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

************************NARUTO+HINATA: 14YEARSOLD************************

Naruto was put in team 7, a few years back, and at the time he was devastated that Hinata would not be in his group. But every day since, they had done something together, with a few exceptions of course, like when he or she was on a mission. Naruto had come to two realizations over the couple of years:

One - He did not really like Sakura in that way. He loved her only like a sister.

Two - He felt a certain way about Hinata. A new feeling. He did not know what it was.

Naruto had come to one realization today.

"I haven't pulled a prank in ages!" He told Hinata. They were sat on the bridge over the lake.

"A prank?" Hinata asked.

"So naturally, I was thinking that i'd like to do one, today, with you!"

"I d-don't think i'm c-cut out for that," Hinata murmured.

"Hey, anyone can pull a prank!"

"O-okay..." 

And so, Naruto stole some paint from the school supply room, and guided Hinata to the Hokage monument.

"So, here's what you do, like this, and then this, and, aha! Perfect!"

Naruto had drew a moustache and eyebrows, along with a red nose and random stupid designs on the third.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-isn't that, like, um, treason?" Hinata looked uncertain.

"HA, no!" Naruto laughed. "C'mon, you try." Hinata molded all her chakra to her feet and climbed the first Hokage. With purple paint she painted swirls and flowers on the face, and added long eyelashes.

"I-is that o-okay?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked at the girly artwork. "Close enough."

After they were done, it looked great to Naruto.

"HEY, YOU! KID I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU A LESSON!" a person shouted from below.

"O-oh no!"

"Hinata-chan, relax, this is part of it."

"It is?"

"The part where we..."

"Yes?"

"RUUUUUUNNN"

"aaaaaaah!" Hinata was dragged by Naruto down the busy streets, the purple paint can in her hand.

"AHHHH!" Naruto laughed while he screamed with excitement.

_**Hinata's POV**_

It was scary, heart-pounding, but that's what made it exciting. I finally understood Naruto's pleasure in pulling pranks like this one.

"SEE! IT'S FUN RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

"Like nothing i've done before!" I shouted back.

We came to a block in the road.

"Dead end!" Naruto turned round do quickly, that my arm somehow threw the paint can up in the air. It flew through the air, and fell on my head, dousing me with goo.

"uuh" I groaned, before falling, and seeing black.

_**Normal POV**_

"Crap!" Naruto quickly caught Hinata before she hit the ground. He ran to the nearest exit from the town: Into the meadow. The sun was just setting, as Naruto gently put Hinata on the soft grass. A soft wind blew, and it seemed to make Hinata stir a bit. Her eyelashes were long...

"You're purple," he laughed, and tried to rub the paint on her face with his sleeve. Some came off but he couldn't remove it much. "Like your hair." he smiled playing with Hinata's hair.

"It's soft." Naruto muttered absent-mindedly. "What am I..." He pulled his hand away, sort of... reluctant about it for some reason.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "N-Naruto... kun..."

"Eto... I'm uh sorry, I made you pass out.

_Oh no, not again, _Hinata thought._ Im too shy! What was it this time, he got too close, or he said something nice, or-_

"The paint can fell on your head. It was my fault. Gomen." He grinned.

"Oh, it's alright," Hinata said, not stuttering. Miracle of miracles. "Oh... I'm purple."

"Yeah..." Naruto looked like he was thinking, then he put his hand on Hinata's face, and slid his fingers through her paint-filled hair. He withdrew his hand and ran his hand down his cheek.

"Well, now we're even." He smiled, and then looked deep in thought again.

Hinata blushed profusely, but Naruto was none the wiser, as thankfully, it was concealed behind the coat of paint.

"Hey, Hinata-chan..."

"Y-yes?"

"There's this feeling. I think I may be involuntarily concentrating chakra, right around... Here." He gestured to his chest** (A/N right around the heart. *Insert Awww's here*)**

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

"I- I don't... I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine... It's... Probably cos' i'm so strong!" Naruto said, regaining his cockiness.

He helped Hinata up. "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm, and ran to the lake.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, can you swim?"

"Yes bu-"

"Jump!"

They plunged into the icy cold water.

"Why d-did we d-do that?"

"Clean the paint off."

Hinata giggled.

"Here i'll help!" Naruto splashed water at Hinata.

"Ack! It's cold!" Hinata shrieked. Feeling a bit bolder, she splashed water at Naruto. Before you could say WATER FIGHT it _became_ a full blown water _war_.

They were soaked, by the end of it, but Naruto brought his jacket out of his bag and gave it to Hinata, while walking her to her house.

"N-Naruto-kun, I had fun... If y-you... Ever need a p-pranking subordinate, i'll be waiting!" Hinata said, as she stood at her door.

"Sure thing!" Naruto laughed. "Night."

"G-goodnight."

Hinata gave the jacket back and closed her door.

Naruto only noticed about 2 minutes later that he was still standing at the door.

"The hell?" he murmured. He gripped where his chest was. "What is this?" He sighed as he walked down Hinata's street, once again. "What is this..." He repeated. He looked at the jacket in his hand.

_**Dun duh duh duh duh duh DUH! See ya. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Cap and Cactus

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Please review!**

_**Sakura: Hey i'm in this one!**_

_**Naruto: Who cares. *gets knocked out***_

_**Hinata: Oh dear...**_

***********************NARUTO+HINATA: 16 YEARS OLD************************

**Naruto's POV**

They sat at Ichiraku's, and Naruto was very excited for Hinata's answer.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, how about it?" Naruto asked, grinning so wide it looked impossible.

"Naruto-kun! No!" Sakura answered for Hinata.

"W-well-"

"NO! You," Sakura stuck her finger out at Naruto, " are a B-O-Y BOY. She is a G-I-R-L GIRL. So you can't do that, alone, overnight, ya know. Geez." She spoke slowly for Naruto to understand.

You're probably wondering, what the Hokage is going on? Here's how it all went down:

Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for three weeks now, and Naruto, who was forced to train with them everyday, found it a bit, well... Bluergh! But Sakura _was _less violent nowadays. And Sasuke, well Sasuke actually smiled from time to time, which at first made Naruto think the apocalypse was on Konoha, but apparently, according to his best friend Hinata, it was due to the power of love. Talk about gross!

"Why? I don't get it." Naruto thought hard. "No, still don't get it."  
"Ugh, you just can't have a sleepover, at _your_ house,_ just _the two of you, _girl_ and _boy_."

"Ok, fine, you come too."

"M-me?! No!"

"You can bring Sasuke too," Naruto knew that would work.

"Sasuke, you'll come with me, right?" Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm. He smiled.

"Fine." Ah, Sasuke. He was a man of many words.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hina-chan whaddya say?!"

Hinata laughed quietly."Yes i'll come." She said. Surprisingly, no stuttering there.

"Yatta! I CAN'T WAIT! Kay, today's fine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Y-yes."

"Hn."

"I'll go on ahead and try to clean my place up, and you guys can go get your stuff. That sound good?"

"Yep."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hn."

"KAY SEE YA!"

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata was scared. She couldn't possibly tell her Father where she was going.

1\. She was going to stay at a boy's house. Sure, there were going to be friends, but one of them was a boy too!

2\. Naruto, in her Father's opinion, was _nothing_ compared to a _Hyuga_.

So, Hinata would have to... lie. She packed clothes and her teddy bear (she didn't feel safe sleeping without it.) What else... What if her clothes ripped? She took her pocket sewing set. What if- oh she didn't have time for this. She readied herself.

She walked out of her room and slowly - wait - ok slowly, made her way to the front door...

"Father, i'm going to stay at a friend's house tonight," she called. Hopefully this would work.

Her Dad came in to the main hall. "Who is this friend?"

"Sakura, of the Haruno family."

"Haruno? Fine, be home tomorrow. 1:00 at the latest." Wow, that was easy.

"Thankyou, Father!"

Hinata left the house, and made her way to Naruto's house. She was extremely nervous. Going to Naruto's house?! She just needed to remember to breathe.

As she walked, she thought of all the embarrasing things that might happen to her... No - just forget it- oh gosh she was already at his door. She hesitated, then knocked.

"Coming, one sec!" she heard from inside. That voice just made her so happy. Don't melt don't melt. The door swung open, startling Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto hugged her. Her face went red.

"H-hell-llo N-n-naruto-kun" she managed to get out. Naruto pulled away. Hinata was both relieved and disapointed.

"Come on in! Sakura and Sasuke haven't arrived yet."

"Thankyou." She followed him in. It was quite messy, but tidier then what Hinata had in mind. "They haven't arrived yet? But it's already 11:30," Hinata yawned.

"You tired?"

"Yes, only a little."

"Well maybe they decided not to come."

"Not to come?"

"Yeah, you know how Sakura is. She probably wasn't bothered to get up," Naruto laughed."Here, take a seat." He sat down on the sofa. Hinata sat too.

"You have quite a lot of plants!" she noticed.

"Huh? Oh yeah! You like them?"

"Yes they're incredible! I knew you liked gardening but I never knew you were so good at it!"

"Heh heh thanks a lot Hina-chan." He called her Hina-chan again... it sounded so cute.

"N-no problem," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto yawned. "Whoops, I must be pretty tired too..."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata laughed. "Let's go to sleep."

"Mmm-hmm" he agreed. He lay his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"N-Naruto... n-not on me!"

"Huh? Sorry i'm just more tired than I thought i'd be..."

"U-um Naruto-kun, do you have a place I could change into my pajamas?"

"Yep sure, you can change in the bathroom, and i'll change in my bedroom."

Hinata made her way to the bathroom, then changed into her pajamas, they were a bit small. Oh no what if Naruto- oh just STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT! She went back intothe sittingroom. Naruto was watering a plant. He looked adorable in his pajamas! And his hat! His sleeping cap was so cute! Hinata wanted it!

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Ah you're back - hey you look pretty good in pajamas!"

"H-huh? O-oh... Thanks. I love your hat."

"This? I love it too... except it's gotten sort of small for me and won't fit properly on my head... although it'll fit you," he said as he placed it on Hinata's head. "See you look great! You keep it."

"Wha- really?"

"Yep! Hey so I was thinking instead of sleeping in this room, we'll sleep in my room. You can sleep on my bed and i'll sleep on the floor next to it, since there's a carpet there, so it's better than here."

"B-but why don't I sleep on the floor? It's unfair if I sleep on the bed."

"Nonsense. You're sleeping on the bed, no matter what."

"Okay, let me just," Hinata grabbed her bag. "O-okay, let's go."

"This way."

Naruto's room was very tidy! His carpet was fluffy and so was his bed. It was a double bed too!

"You have a lovely room, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed. "R-really? Great, thanks! Well you just jump onto the bed, i'll be back in a sec."

Hinata climbed into bed, and placed her bag on the desk next to her. She brought out her teddybear, and tucked it under the cover, so it could sleep too. God, this bed smelled like him. And it was so warm in here! Naruto got back. "Aw that's a cute teddy."

"H-huh? O-oh yes... it helps me sleep."

"Cute, you're so cute Hinata," he laughed as he layed out some duvets to sleep on. "Especially with the hat on," he added, and winked at her. That really made her melt inside.

Naruto tucked himself into his bed. Goodnight, Hinata," he yawned.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

The lights turned off. In a few minutes, Naruto was snoring away. Hinata couldn't sleep though, because she felt bad about his hat. Hey! She had a great idea! She quietly got the sewing kit out of her bag, and her clothes that she brought to wear tomorrow. They were dark grey and white. Perfect! She started to sew, and sew, and cut, and snip, and sew, and cut, and sew, and before she knew it, done! Hinata handiwork finished! Eventually she had made a bigger replica of Naruto's old sleeping cap! She'd present it to him tomorrow. Oh, oh no. Hinata needed to go. Badly. But where was the light switch? She couldn't see anything except her hands. She could find her way in the dark if she tried, right? She got out of bed and stepped over Naruto. Hinata tiptoed out of the room and walked to the right. Maybe the bathroom was that way.

"Whoa-" Hinata skidded on the floor and stepped on something sharp. She cried out in pain.

"Hinata?!" The lights turned on and Naruto came bursting through his door. "Hinata? What happened?!"

"I stepped on, this cactus," she sobbed as she looked at the thing she just tripped on. Her foot was quite bloody, as it had hit the cactus with such force. Her other foot had a lot of needles stuck in too. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the light switch, so I was an idiot, and-"

"No, i'm the idiot- here," Naruto put his arm around her waist and hoisted her up. He placed her on the sofa, and lifted her foot onto his lap. "What was I thinking leaving a cactus on the floor?" he sighed as he inspected her foot quickly. "Okay, Hinata, this is going to hurt but we need to get these out okay?"

"Okay," she whimpered.

One by one, Naruto pulled out the needles as gently and fast as he could. Once all of them were out, he cleaned her feet and then wrapped them in bandages.

"You're quite skilled at first-aid Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, 'cause I hurt myself a lot, see. Done." He gave Hinata's foot back. "Better?"

"Better, thanks a lot! Um, N-Naruto-kun, I have something for you, but I left it back in the bedroom," Hinata attempted to get up, but Naruto wouldn't let her.

"I'll take you there." He picked her up bridal style. She blushed a deep red.

"Here." Naruto let her down on his bed.

"Okay, well since your hat's too small, I made you this," she handed him the cap she made.

His face lit up. "No way! Hinata! Hinata I can't believe you, you're so adorable!" Naruto tackled Hinata with a bear hug. Then he put on his new hat. "Awesome!"

"Um i'm so glad you like it Naruto-kun but I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me. Hinata tried to stand up, but her feet hurt too much to support her body..

"I'll take you."

"What? B-but-" Before Hinata could properly protest, Naruto scooped her up once again. Her face literally was a tomato.

He took her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. If it were possible she went even redder. SHE WAS SO EMBARRASSED

"Okay i'll wait outside, just give me a call when you need me." Naruto appeared to be red too.

Once he was outside, Hinata took care of her buisness, and then very embarrased, called for Naruto.

He came in and picked her up again. "Here," he held her at the sink so she could wash her hands. "Uh sorry about this," he apologised.

"N-no it's o-okay it w-was my f-fault anyw-way." she stuttered like it was her job.

He carried her back to bed, and tucked her in. She was so tired.

Naruto lay down next to her, and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are pretty," he yawned.

Hinata was too tired to be embarrassed or to stutter anymore. She was just happy. "Your eyes too."

Naruto let out a tired laugh that made Hinata's heart soar. "Goodnight, Naruto." She shut her eyes.

Hinata woke up. "Naru- N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto sleeping next to her. He woke up. "Yeah? Oh morning."

"Naruto, what are you doing?!"

"I guess I fell asleep next to you by accident... gomen..." He grinned sheepishly.

"I-it's okay, I don't mind." a subtle red rose to her cheeks.

Naruto laughed. "How are you're feet?"

"Okay, thankyou for asking."

"You know you look adorable in that hat."

"S-so do you."

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata had left for home. Naruto was so happy. He had decided something. He liked Hinata, as in _liked _her in a _romantic _way. That was the feeling he always felt with her around. Love. Love?

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
